


Clair de Lune

by homoeroticmisogyny



Category: Homoerotic Misogyny (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Moon, Sky - Freeform, Tooth Rotting Fluff, also they kiss at the end stay tuned, every time they are in their room together i stop breathing i keep waiting for them to kiss, o i took matters into my own hands, stargazing is tropey but romantic and i thought it fit them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoeroticmisogyny/pseuds/homoeroticmisogyny
Summary: Lucy, late at night, wakes June up because she can’t sleep, hoping that she’ll be willing to stargaze. Thank goodness their window has a good view of the sky.
Relationships: Lucy Ishmael Ganymede/June Gabler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Clair de Lune

lucy tossed and turned in her bunk bed, her mind spinning. she was worried sick about the fate of homoerotic misogyny - would the school find out about it and shut it down? would audrey ever stop talking about incest? would they manage to find enough members to keep it afloat? this club may have been silly, but the people in it had started to mean a lot to her. 

above her, june also twisted around, her flower-patterned sheets starting to slide off the edge of the bed. lucy stared up at the dark space above her head, mulling over how grateful she was to have a friend like june, someone who was always there for her no matter what. 

with a shriek, june scrambled around above her, and there was a sound distinctly like a head hitting a ceiling followed by a muffled “goddamn it.” 

“june?” lucy asked, concerned. she, too, sat up in bed, careful not to hit her head. 

“mmmm,” june muttered, sounding annoyed. “sorry. nightmare.”

“oh, i’m sorry! about what?” lucy swung her legs over the edge of her bed and sat up fully. her left shoulder tweaked in complaint, and she scowled. 

“well.” june began, then stopped herself. “um.”

“june, you can trust me. i’m here for you,” lucy reminded her. 

june pulled her blankets tighter around her shoulders and muttered “milf gloucester.”

“hmm?” lucy said, straining to understand her. 

“MILF GLOUCESTER!” june shouted, then clapped her hands over her mouth. 

“SHUT UP,” came a muffled voice from next door, seemingly orlando. “it’s one in the fucking morning, guys.”

lucy blinked, processing, then burst out laughing. “gloucester? the old blind dude from king lear? in what world is he a milf?” 

“HEY,” june defended herself, “there was a production that was genderbent and michelle terry played gloucester.” 

“ahhh,” lucy said, leaning back on her arms. “you know what? fair enough.”

“i’m going back to sleep,” june said, sounding faintly embarrassed. 

lucy hesitated. “no, wait,” she said. june stopped moving. “i can’t sleep. do you mind… i don’t know… staying up a bit?” 

“oh,” june said softly. “sure.” 

the two sat in their separate beds for a moment before june said “hey, want to come up here? you can see the moon out the window.” 

“oh!” lucy said, delighted. “yes! the moon! how lovely.” she slid out of her bunk bed and climbed up to june’s, rolling up the sleeves of her hoodie. lucy scrunched herself into the corner of the small mattress and gazed lovingly out the window. “she…” 

“she, the moon?” june asked, observing lucy strangely. 

“yes!” lucy said excitedly, her face lighting up. “everything about the moon and the sky is so perfect. i’d marry the sky if i could.” 

“hmm,” june said. “alright.”

the two sat in companionable silence for a while as they both started to drift towards sleep. lucy slid backwards down the side of the bed, ending up half-lying on june, who was sitting up against the side wall. “sorry,” lucy managed to say through her sleep-addled fog. 

“s’alright,” june said, absentmindedly hugging lucy a bit closer to her. “you can sleep here if you want, miss sky wife.” 

“mmhmm,” lucy responded. “sky wife…”

a few moments later, she was asleep. june looked down at her friend, smiled, and kissed her on the top of the head before settling in to sleep herself. 


End file.
